


affection deprived

by krucxa



Series: do not remind me of this au [2]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Soft Boys, a few kisses here and there, and soft cuddles, bc like i wrote it so that u don't have to read that for it to make sense, but it's full of love, i think, it's a kind of a sequel but u can read it anyway if you haven't read purrfect, it's short, jeongminsung mentioned, jisung minho and jeongin are only mentioned tho, this is just a bunch of fluff and nothing else
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-26
Updated: 2018-01-26
Packaged: 2019-03-09 17:32:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13486353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krucxa/pseuds/krucxa
Summary: Felix is a clingy boyfriend, but Changbin doesn't mind.





	affection deprived

**Author's Note:**

> okAY BUT THIS WASN'T EVEN A PLANNED SEQUEL LIKE  
> i just had this rlly soft dream with bf changbin and i had to write something inspired by it rip

“I’m coming in!” was all the warming Changbin got before a body slammed into his back, wrapping itself tightly around his chest. He let out a startled screech that later he’d deny the existence of, swaying in place for a few seconds, before they both fell onto the ground. He groaned, rubbing his face where it met the floor, slowly turning around and glaring at a giggly Felix who was currently lying on top of him, his hair a wild mess, probably from the fall. The boy’s bright smile quickly softened his gaze, even though he still tried to act like he was angry.

“Were you trying to kill me?” he muttered accusingly, making the blonde giggle even more, hiding it behind his palm. 

“Can’t I just show you my love and affection?” the boy replied, his eyes sparkling slightly in the light coming from the window, and Changbin’s heart melted at the sight. He huffed, turning his face away, so Felix wouldn’t be able to see the blush blooming on his cheeks, or the slight tilt of his lips. He guessed that the other still could see it if he tried hard enough, but that didn’t stop him from acting like a drama queen. 

“Aww, babe, I’m sorry,” whined the younger, crawling a little closer to Changbin, if that was even possible at this point, before he cupped the older’s face, making the other look him in the eyes. Felix jutted out his bottom lip in a pout, mumbling quiet apologies, and Changbin wasn’t able to hold back the soft smile forming on his lips. 

“Look what you’ve done, your hair’s all over the place now,” he whispered, letting his fingers run through it, trying to pat it down at least a little bit, so it would be back to looking half decent. Felix closed his eyes with an approving hum, and they stayed like that for a few minutes, just enjoying each other’s company in silence, until Changbin carefully sat up, bringing the younger with him. 

“Shouldn’t we at least get up from the floor?” the older chuckled, and Felix let out a high pitched whine, sitting in Changbin’s lap and wrapping his arms back around him. 

“But it’s comfortable here,” the boy mumbled, tucking his head under Changbin’s chin, tickling the older’s neck with his nose, before continuing in a barely audible voice, “besides that, I missed you.” 

Changbin glanced at him, amused. That wasn’t what he expected. 

“We saw each other like, two days ago,” he replied, making the blonde snuggle even closer. 

“That’s two days too long.” 

Changbin giggled under his breath at Felix’s cute stubbornness, rubbing the younger’s back in a comforting manner. His hand slowly inched to one of the boy’s arms, pulling it away from his own chest, before bringing it closer to his face and kissing the back of his palm gently. 

“You know,” he started, circling the boy’s knuckles with his thumb and inching back a little, so he could see the other’s face. 

“If you ever want to cuddle, you can just tell me,” he continued, letting his hand brush Felix’s cheekbone, before planting a kiss there as well. Then he left another peck to the boy’s brow, and the blonde scrunched his nose at that, making Changbin chuckle softly. 

“I’m always here, if you need anything, so just come to me when you feel lonely again,” he added, letting his lips stop just a breath away from the boy’s mouth, smiling slightly at the impatient whine Felix let out after a few seconds. 

Only then did he press their lips together, the blonde not wasting any time to kiss him back. They exchanged a few gentle pecks, before Changbin tickled the boy’s neck with his fingers lightly, and Felix pulled back, giggling uncontrollably and slapping his hand back. Then the younger shot Changbin a betrayed look, his brows pulled together. 

“Cheater,” he murmured, not even hiding the smile that quickly pulled at his lips, to which Changbin responded with a grin of his own, while petting the other’s cheek. 

“By the way, Jisung asked me today if we’d want to go on a double date with him and his boyfriends this Sunday, what do you say?” 

Felix hummed, contemplating. 

“How did he get Minho to agree to that?” he wondered aloud, and, okay, that was actually a pretty good question. Changbin bit his lip, deep in thoughts. 

“Probably asked Jeongin to guilt trip him or something,” he guessed after a few seconds. That might’ve been it. Nobody could say no to Jeongin’s pout. 

“Fair enough.” 

Changbin glanced at the boy again, appreciating the way his hair fell onto his face in light waves, waiting silently for Felix’s answer, that didn’t seem to come. 

“So?” he reminded, making the boy cuddle just a little bit closer to him, and letting his head fall on the older’s shoulder with a sigh. 

“Let me think about it. Right now, I’m too affection deprived to make serious decisions like that.” 

Changbin’s laugh filled the room as he circled his hands around the younger’s back, but he let the boy do as he pleased.


End file.
